The Magic of Snow
by NotAContrivance
Summary: T.J. reflects on his mistakes on a cold night.


The Magic of Snow  
  
Okay, let's make it 74. *grins* This is prolly the only Recess fic I'll ever do. I was bored and the stupid idea just wouldn't go away, which resulted in this.  
  
I don't own Recess. It belongs to some guys named Bob and Joe.I do, however, own K.J. and her friends, Spinelski, Jacque, Marcus, Maddie, and Jen.Never mind that she doesn't mention half of them, or anything.And yes, I know the title eats crap.*giggles* And it's REALLY not that good.  
  
When I look back upon the years when I went to third street school, I feel regret. I had the six best friends in whole world. And, somewhere between the now and then, I lost them. But not entirely. We still see each other and are polite and all in the halls. But it's different. None of us are really that close.  
  
We meet, around twice a year, at the end and beginning of the summer. We sneak from our homes and talk all night. About what we've done, how we're doing, relationships, grades, families. And, for once, it feels like the old days, where we were all friends and all happy.  
  
And it's funny, because we've all grown up into the people everyone thought we'd grow up to be. And, somehow, I feel like the one that changed the least. I guess I should start at our changes.  
  
I'll start with Gus. He's grown taller since grade school. He's buff and perfectly average. A perfectly average marine, that is. Well, it's no secret that he's going to join the army or become a marine when he gets out of school. Ready and willing to do anything for his country. He still has that same buzz cut, but now, he's a lot less awkward. I envy him, in a way, for becoming exactly what he achieved to be. He's not a wimp or anything, matter of fact, the bullies are afraid of him now. How times change.  
  
Gretchen. She's gone a little farther than her goals. Now, she's like some super science chick or something. Now, her glasses have thinned out and become more stylish. She cut her hair and ditched the pigtails. She's really stylish now, kind of like a toned-down Ashley with a brain. Anyways, she's queen of the Science Club. Just as smart as ever. She could've been in college when we were 16. Heck, when we were scrawny little fourth graders, she could've been in college. I wonder why she holds back when she could be so much more.  
  
And it's funny, because bullies don't like her either. Then again, she DOES help nearly half the school on their homework. Same old Gretch.  
  
Mikey. Or Michael, as he now prefers to be called. He's grown up, thinner now. He's the star of every play and musical. You know, a Thespian.Anyways, he still sings, writes poems and all that. His hair's shoulder length now and he's a very busy man. But he's still the nice, touchy-feely kid we knew in elementary.  
  
Vince. Oh, where do I start? He's the school's star athlete in every sport. Baseball, football, basketball, track, tennis, soccer, golf, ping-pong.You name it, he did it. He's also the school's biggest play-boy. He has a new girlfriend every week. And he's not stuck up like some of the other decent- looking athletes. Vince and I are on good terms, you know, being on the football and baseball team together and all.  
  
And then there's Spinelli. She hasn't changed much. She still beats people up if they bother her. Still goes by her last name. And really, with that first name, who could blame her? She's sort of the school rebel/goth. She's been more of a trouble-maker than I was back in the day. She's been expelled, gotten detentions, and been suspended for nearly every rule in the book. She was notorious, a legend. But, she didn't have very many friends. And, for some reason, it didn't appear to bother her.  
  
But, then again, Spinelli's never shown much emotion anyways. And I had a feeling that she was hiding pain under the safe cocoon of her troubles. She's been punished so much that nothing has much of an affect on her anymore. And all of our teachers are wimps, so there's no Finster-like character to whip us into shape. Everyone, everyone worries about Spinelli nd what she'll become.  
  
Me? I'm your average Joe. I play basketball, track, football, the usual. I'm not particularly bad or particularly good. Just in the middle. I forgot to mention that I'm school president, didn't I? But I am. I should probably put that on my grave, because there's no way I'll actually mention that to anyone. I sigh and watch the air I just exhaled turn white from the cold.  
  
I stop walking at the gate and look unto the playground of Third Street School. I walk through the gates and wince as the cold flows through my jacket. I turn and see a girl, sitting atop Old Rusty. I scale the jungle gym myself and plop down next to her. She looks a bit younger than me, but older than a student of this school.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
We sit there in silence for a while.  
  
"I feel so, so lost."  
  
I nod, encouraging this stranger to go on.  
  
"My friends and I, we're drifting."  
  
I nod, the understanding welling up in me.  
  
"I used to go here about three years ago. The playground brings, I don't know, happy memories back."  
  
I nod, sadness welling up in me. This time, I break the silence.  
  
"Same thing happened to me. I'm going to college soon. Next year. I went here too."  
  
I pause in the middle of my tale.  
  
"My friends and I were in your same position. We're not really friends anymore."  
  
She turns to me, eyes fearful.  
  
"Will that happen to me?"  
  
I turn to face her, vapor whirling around us.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
I pause.  
  
"Cling to them, insure you stay friends."  
  
She nods quietly. There is a comfortable silence. She turns to me and sticks out a hand.  
  
"Thanks. I'm K.J."  
  
"Least I could do. I'm T.J."  
  
We shake hands and then turn and face the silence.  
  
"Which of your friends do you miss the most?"  
  
I turn to her and smile sadly. I think slowly and there is a long silence. She opens her mouth to speak, but I interrupt her.  
  
"Spinelli."  
  
She looks at me oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The friend I miss the most. Spinelli."  
  
She nods and then frowns.  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"One of my oldest friends. She goes to 9th Street with me."  
  
Her eyes widen.  
  
"THE Spinelli? I've heard of her. She's feared over at 6th Street."  
  
I smile wryly.  
  
"Yes. That Spinelli."  
  
Now it is her turn to smile sadly.  
  
"Sounds like my friend Spinelski."  
  
I cock an eyebrow at the name. She grins and we're lost in our thoughts for a few moments. I turn to her.  
  
"You like Spinelski."  
  
She looks at me worried.  
  
"No. No, I don't. Not one bit."  
  
I give her a look.  
  
"You can say it all you want, but that won't make it true."  
  
She gives me a look.  
  
"I know how you feel, believe me. Don't be afraid, or postpone it to tomorrow. Because someday, you'll end up like me and run out of tomorrows."  
  
She looks at me, stricken.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
I turn to her, frowning.  
  
"Promise me, promise me, that you'll tell him."  
  
She turns away.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that. It might ruin our friendship."  
  
I sigh.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
I sigh again.  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
She gazes at me, confused.  
  
"No's the answer?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"No. The answer is yes. You've got nothing to lose and everything to gain."  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"No. I-I can't."  
  
"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me."  
  
She looks in my eyes sadly.  
  
"Promise me. That you'll do this and make yourself happy."  
  
She stares at me unsurely. I give her a friendly look.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll do it."  
  
I lean over and give her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, T.J."  
  
I smile back at her.  
  
"I couldn't let someone else follow in my footsteps and make the same mistakes I did."  
  
She smiles. Suddenly, she leans over and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. Something I wasn't expecting. She pulls back and smiles.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough for this, T.J."  
  
I smile.  
  
"I'd thank you, because you've made me realize a lot, but unfortunately, I can't do anything, K.J."  
  
She smiles and pats me on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, you can. And if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."  
  
I nod and she leaves, leaving me along with my bitter thoughts of what might have been. Suddenly, as K.J. leaves, another figure appears and climbs Old Rusty to sit next to me. And suddenly, as I gaze into the person's eyes and out of nowhere, it begins to snow.  
  
Maybe it's not as hopeless as I thought.  
  
"Hey, Teej."  
  
"Hi, Spin."  
  
There's an awkward silence.  
  
"Been a while, eh, Teej?"  
  
I nod silently and watch my breath hang in the air and the snow fall.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
She looks at me curiously and runs a hand through her hair.  
  
"T.J., I thought we covered this when I was five?"  
  
I smiled briefly because she remembered.  
  
"Well, a long time ago, someone told me snow was magical."  
  
She looks at me incredulous.  
  
"Teej, you don't actually believe that, do you?"  
  
I look down, feeling semi-ashamed. Her eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, wow. You actually do?"  
  
I look up at her and our eyes lock.  
  
"Well, a boy can dream."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"You dream about magic and snow, T.J.? Most guys our age dream about one thing."  
  
We share a collective smirk over this.  
  
"Well, Spin, I've never been one of those guys."  
  
She knocks my hat off my head and ruffles my hair.  
  
"You're so innocent, Teej."  
  
I smile.  
  
"Anything wrong with that?"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
She grins again.  
  
"So, Mr. Detweiler, what DO you dream of?"  
  
I blush and smile sheepishly. She looks at me curiously, but I think for a while over whether I should tell her.  
  
"This."  
  
I lean in and kiss her and it feels good. Why didn't I do this before? She pulls back and shakes her head.  
  
"Jeez, T.J., if you wanted to tell me you liked me, you could've just said so, instead of using all that cheese."  
  
I grin and she smiles and the world's turned right-side-up again. All is calm. All is right. And I feel ALIVE. There is hope.  
  
THE END.  
  
Loren ;*  
  
You know, reviews are appreciated.;) Hint, Hint. 


End file.
